


Posie Break Up

by posiewosie



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual, Breakup, F/F, Gay, Lesbian, Oneshot, Pain, Pansexual, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 07:51:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17402960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/posiewosie/pseuds/posiewosie
Summary: Just a one shot of what I think could've gone down when Penelope and Josie broke up. Really sad.





	Posie Break Up

This is not where Penelope expected to be right now; standing in front of her mirror, looking herself in the eyes that she so desperately tried to keep dry as she contemplated how to word the most painful conversation she’d ever had. 

“Josie,” She swallowed the lump in her throat as her green eyes shone with tears, brimming the ducts of her eyes. She closed her eyes to trap the tears, but exhaled weakly as she gave up, knowing she couldn’t not cry. “I’m sorry,” her lip quivered. 

God, it shouldn’t be this hard. It should never be this fucking hard, right? They’d only been together six months and twenty three days, how could this be so agonizingly painful? 

It could be that this was never supposed to happen. It was harmless flirting, getting amusement out of watching Josie blush and giggle, and before she knew it, the feeling she got when she heard Josie’s giggle was so much more than amusement. 

It was love. 

Love. An emotion Penelope never really truly knew, being a foster child, hopping from home to home her entire life. She didn’t get close to people because the last person she got close to was her father, who left her behind and refused to take her after her mother died of cancer when she was seven. 

She promised herself she’d never allow herself the experience of such a heartbreak again, but that all fell through when she felt Josie’s lips on hers for the first time. It was as though every hole in her life was filled, as though all the coldness in her heart was suddenly warm, it was like the deep, dark past she so often wallowed in and avoided was pulled back, and Josie shined down on them and made Penelope remember that life is worth living, despite how it felt before Josie came into her life. 

It was as though the crack down the middle of her heart was being sewed up by Josie with words like, “Beautiful.” and “Mine.” and even, “I love you.” The kind of words that make you forget that you have pain when you look into those kind brown eyes and go for a swim in the depth of such a kind, selfless soul as Josie Saltzman. The kind of words that crush the darkness in your life because the smile that comes after is bright enough to completely dissipate the darkness. 

All these beautiful things Josie has brought into Penelope’s life in the last seven months, and Penelope hasn’t returned much. 

Josie taught Penelope that it’s okay to be vulnerable. It’s okay to love, and that love is beautiful. Josie taught Penelope how to look at the little things and how to find beauty within them. Josie taught Penelope compassion, and kindness. 

Penelope has always only sucked it all up, rather than doing something to return the knowledge and growth. Now, instead of Josie having to take care of just her twin sister, she has to take care of Penelope too, and it wasn’t fair. Sure, Penelope never forced Josie to prioritize her over her own sister, but the fact that she doesn’t means that Penelope only gets to see her for a few minutes outside of classes every day, and now that Josie has provided Penelope with all this love, Penelope needed more.

Penelope fucking hated that she needed more, but she did. It made her feel horrible, sucking all the remaining energy out of Josie, only to feel like it wasn’t enough. 

That’s why Penelope had to let Josie go. 

Josie taught her how to let herself count on others. Now Penelope has to teach Josie how to count on herself. 

“Penny?” Penelope heard from beyond the wood of her door, and wiped her tears before opening the door to let her girlfriend in. “Hey, I got your message.” Josie grinned softly, leaning forward to kiss her girlfriend chastely, but Penelope took it in, and revelled in it for the time she had, as it would probably be the last one she’d ever get. 

“Hey, Josie.” Penelope smiled softly, closing the door behind her girlfriend as she moved to sit on Penelope’s bed. 

“What’s wrong? Have you been crying?” Asked Josie, her eyes full of concern, and it made Penelope’s heart grow a ton heavier. How could she do this? To this girl? The most kind, caring, compassionate and beautiful person ever. She had to break her heart, and it was destroying Penelope. 

“No.” She cleared her throat, and Josie rose a brow. “Josie, I have to tell you something.” She said, trying with every bone in her body not to cry. God, she couldn’t cry, because she knows Josie will cry, and watching Josie cry would stop Penelope from doing this. 

“You used my name,” she chuckled in slight fear as she took Penelope’s hand to pull her to sit on the bed, but Penelope pulled away, “w-what’s wrong?” She stuttered with immense worry, and Penelope watched her nose twitch, meaning she was about to cry. 

“I can’t be with you.” Penelope shrugged, crossing her arms over her chest, making Josie scoff. 

“You’re kidding, right?” She asked, more trying to convince herself. “Penny, please tell me you’re kidding.” 

“I-” she had to swallow a sob before moving her lips into a straight face, forcing her eyes to ignore the stinging in her cheeks. “I don’t think you should call me that anymore.” She cleared her throat, and Josie stood up suddenly, her lip quivering. 

“W-what happened? What did I do?” She asked, and Penelope’s body began to tremble, but she covered it up by moving her feet and uncrossing her arms. 

“Look, Josie, I just… I realized I don’t love you.” She lied, swallowing the ten pound weight in the back of her throat as she crossed her arms over her chest again. 

“W-what? You mean you lied to me?” 

No. “Yes.” I would never lie to you. “Look, it wasn’t personal, I just couldn’t keep it going.” Well, I’m lying now, but it’s for your own good. “I realized I like my freedom.” She shrugged. 

“I-I don’t believe it.” She whimpered, pacing back and forth in front of Penelope as she held her arms to feel close to someone. All Penelope wanted was to be that someone.

“Well,” she exhaled, passing off the pain as exhaustion. “Believe it. If you don’t mind, I have a test tomorrow that I can’t sleep through. Good night, Josie.” She smiled, and the tear stained cheeks quivered as she tried to move from her spot, but Josie couldn’t. She couldn’t move, because her heart didn’t believe that Penelope didn’t love her. 

“D-did someone say something to you?” She whimpered sadly, her fingers shaking as she tried to calm herself down. 

“What?” Penelope asked in confusion. 

“About us. Did someone say something? Did you get threatened? Did someone say something hateful?” 

“No,” scoffed Penelope, “I’m just not feeling it.” 

“O-okay.” She sniffled. “C-can I at least get one last kiss?” She sobbed, and Penelope shook her head. 

“I don’t think that’s a good idea.” 

If she kissed Josie, she’d never stop. She knows that she’d bring her to that bed and make love to her, and tell her those undeniable truths she did every time she made love to Josie, and that couldn’t happen. She needed to save Josie from her. 

Josie let out a soft sob before walking past Penelope, her body hunched over in absolute devastation as she walked through the door of her room, leaving it open as she walked toward her own room a few halls over. Penelope waited, looking down the hall with tears silently streaming down her face, listening for the slam of the door through the silence of the castle so late at night before closing her door and locking it, sliding down the wood with tears falling. 

She let out a heft sob, holding her trembling fingers up to her face as she covered it to muffle the loud, heavy sobs from her lips. She felt her mouth seize up, not allowing her control of what it did as her throat made noises of its own accord. 

She did it. 

She set Josie free. 

She broke Josie’s heart so that Josie would make the conscious decision to distance herself from people like Penelope. 

Well, the person Josie now thinks Penelope is; a liar, and a master manipulator. 

A heart breaker. 

She had to break Josie’s heart. She had to do it for Josie. She had to do it now, before Josie broke her own heart, her own soul. 

One of the things Josie thinks of her is true, Penelope realized.

Penelope was a heart breaker.

Penelope just broke her own heart.

No, this is not where Penelope expected to be right now; sobbing into her hands behind her door after she just broke the heart of the only girl she’s ever loved.


End file.
